titan eros
by odstpilot
Summary: Armin and the female titan meet each other during the night


Ch 1

Night came, and Armin crept outside the wall. He ascended into the trees and waited.

"This is crazy, Armin. This is crazy." He muttered.

The ground shook as a titan appeared. Gripping his swords, Armin got ready for combat and sighed a breath of relief when he saw the familiar shape of the female titan. She reached out and grabbed Armin from the trees and walked away from the city.

"Where are we going?" Armin asked, yet knowing that Titan's couldn't speak.

Armin is soon put on the ground, and he watches as the Titan sits on her knees. She spreads her legs open and leans forward, making a provocative pose for Armin.

Armin can only ogle the titan before him. If the survey corps found out…

Putting the thoughts away, he quickly approaches Annie and is held in place at her crotch by her massive hand. Armin immediately licks at the flesh feeling Annie thrust her hips forward. Encouraged, he drops his trousers rubs against Annie, feeling her flesh envelope him.

Annie rolled onto their side, the two thrusting against each other. Annie pinned Armin on the ground and kissed him as gently as she could. Sitting up, she gently rode Armin relishing the feelings of pleasure.

"Annie, I'm going to cum!" Amin cried out as he spilled his load onto the Titan. But Annie wasn't satisfied yet.

She lay on her back and held Armin's face against her crotch, watching as he gave her oral. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he continued his ministrations, and once again she pushed him against her flesh.

Annie soon climaxed, and watched as Armin quickly jumped away via odm gear. He was covered with her juices from head to toe. She grabbed him and held him against her, curling her body as she fell asleep. The warmth of her body lulled Armin to sleep, and he snuggled against her flesh as best as he could.

…

_Military police barracks_

Armin woke up and quickly realized he wasn't in the barracks of the survey core. Everything was too nice, too opulent. Turning his head, he saw a jacket with a unicorn on it.

"Great. Not only am I AWOL, but I'm in the MP barracks. This will be great to explain to everyone else." Armin muttered.

He went thru the options quickly and decided that fighting his way out, while easier than his first thoughts suggested, wasn't feasible. He wouldn't make it far because of potential snipers.

"Awake already?" Annie asks; Armin comes close to flipping his shit and exposing himself.

"How the hell did I get here?" he hoarsely whispers

"After our romp, I took you back here. Though I should have dropped you back at the survey corps." Annie said.

"No shit. Levi and Erwin will kill both of us." Armin said.

"If the leaders of the MP don't go after us first. Already had to explain things to Hitch about why you were here. Wasn't that hard considering I have blackmail material on her." Annie said, as the two got dressed.

"What material?" Armin asked.

"Her and Marlowe are joined at the hip and are trying to keep it secret from everyone. Don't know what he sees in her. She's selfish and vain. Maybe some combat against the Titans will do her some good. Then again, someone could say the same thing about me and you." Annie said.

The two headed past the inner walls and towards the survey corps HQ. Armin is constantly scanning ahead, paranoid of an MP sniper attack because the military police never let any other members of the military close to their territory.

"Do you regret joining the survey corps?" Annie asked.

"Never. Eren told me I could rise the ranks in the garrison because of my intelligence, but I joined to keep Eren and Mikasas safe." Armin said.

Annie didn't say anything, but let the words sit in her head. Most of her friends, what little friends she had, were either dead or in the survey corps taking the fight to the Titans. While she considered them completely fucking crazy for joining such a branch, she couldn't help but admire their tenacity.

"If you guys are planning another mission, count me in." Annie said.

"I don't think your leaders will allow you to join us. You might end up court-martialed." Armin warned.

"Armin, the military police is very corrupt. More corrupt than people know. Most of the officers are lazy and hedonistic. Don't tell anyone this, but I'm a little jealous of you. Going out and fighting the Titans despite the risks, is something I admire of you." She said, surprising Armin.

"Thanks. I never knew that." Armin said.

"Never underestimate yourself, Armin. You never know who you might inspire." Annie said.

Levi and Erwin were waiting for the duo, and dragged them into a room.

"Why were you AWOL last night, Armin?" Erwin asked.

"I was with Annie last night. We lost track of time, and had to stay her barracks." Armin said.

"Makes sense. But why is she here?" Levi asked.

"I wish to join your next expedition." Armin said.

"We'll have to talk with the leaders of the military police." Erwin said.

"Don't bother. Troopers go AWOL all the time. Mainly chasing skirt or alcohol. Doubt they'll notice if I go missing." Annie pointed out.

"They will notice if you end up as titan vomit. But we're going on our next mission in less than a week. If you want to join us, you'll have to stay in the barracks." Levi replied.

"Deal. I want to say with Armin." Annie said.

Before the two could leave, Levi had them stay behind.

"Armin, I know you have some sick fetish for Annie's titan form. Don't let it cloud your head." Levi bluntly stated.


End file.
